


Hard Evidence

by Shivver



Series: Blue Rain [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Original, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver
Summary: Jon can be quite the stubborn bloke, especially when it comes to his powers. Luckily, Donna's even more obstinate. (Blue Rain AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this to Basmathgirl as a companion piece to _Blue Rain_ , as well as my first foray into writing smut. It'll probably be my last. Though it was fun to write, it pretty much proves I don't have any talent for it. However, it's got a bit of plot and gives one of my stories the "E" tag I've never had before. Whee!

“See you at Marie’s!” Veena called as Donna trotted out of the office door. “Bring that party animal you call a boyfriend!”

Grabbing the jamb, Donna leant back to poke her head back into the room. “Oh, he’s not half excited about it. Been talking about it all week.”

“Him talking about going to the pub? Or talking at all? And I’m going to marry Prince Harry,” Veena drawled with a sceptical smirk. “He’s never been to a Friday pub since you two got together. What’ll be his excuse this time?”

“He won’t have a choice. I’ll drag him by his ear if I have to.” Flashing her friend a mischievous smile, she called, “Ta-ra,” and strode off toward the lift. She wasn’t bluffing: she fully intended to bully that skinny git into finally going out with the gang. Everyone knew Jon was a wallflower, but after nearly three months of flimsy excuses for not coming with Donna to the regular outings, the current joke among the engineering groups was that she didn’t have him on a tight-enough leash. Donna didn’t mind the joshing, but she was tired of spending her Friday nights without him. She wanted to walk into the pub on the arm of the most brilliant man in the world, and to never have to walk out into the cold night alone.

Unlike everyone else, Donna knew that Jon’s reluctance to socialise stemmed from something other than shyness. Though he was naturally a quiet, hesitant person, the social paralysis he displayed was, in part, an act, carefully designed to allow him to distance himself from others. Jon was a prime, one of the rare humans with extraordinary powers, and, unfortunately, he couldn’t quite control his, which could put anyone too near him at risk. He avoided pubs because he wouldn’t chance being crowded and bumped and jostled in such a densely-packed venue. 

Donna had entered their relationship with her eyes open - in fact, her whole argument in favour of getting together was that she knew he was dangerous but she was certain their love would help him - but even so, it made building their life together even more work than it normally is. They regularly worked with his powers, learning about and exploring them, experimenting with both controlling and extending them. They’d found that such focused work helped him develop himself far more than he’d been able to do alone and he was getting more confident. He was learning to keep watch on himself even whilst he was otherwise distracted, and they’d gone so far as to cuddle on the sofa whilst watching telly. The first time they’d tried it, he’d sat stock still, tense and nervous, and she’d shifted constantly, trying to find a position that didn’t have a bony joint sticking into her side. Now, two weeks later, it was his favourite thing, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her soft coppery hair as they relaxed. She suspected he was making up for the human contact he’d spurned for so long.

“But that’s different!” he’d argued this morning. “Holding you in the quiet of my flat, or even in your Mum’s house, is nothing like being squeezed around a table with eight other people in a noisy pub. I can’t chance that. Not yet.”

“You’re barking,” she countered. “You’ve got control. You know you do. You need to put it to the test. And besides, if you did have a problem, it’s not like you’d go nuclear. You’d hear it and stop it before it got to that point.” He’d glanced away at that point, and she knew she was right: he really wasn’t a threat, not in that kind of situation. “Admit it. You don’t want to go because it’s other people.You’re so used to playing the hermit that it’s just natural now.”

“I’ve got to get to work, Donna. Dave needs the revised designs by ten.” They leant together for a quick kiss, but Donna smirked inwardly. His hasty retreat told her that she’d nailed it right on the head.

As she stepped off the lift, Donna smoothed her skirt and jiggled a little to put some sway in her hips as she strode toward Jon’s lab. She was prepared to use every weapon she had to get him to go out with the group. And if her usual tactics didn’t work, she was willing to go so far as to… _act like Mum. Oh god, this will be shaming._

Checking to make sure the lab’s hazard light was off, she gave a peremptory rap of a knuckle on the heavy door before letting herself in. Though she was sure that Jon had heard her presence the moment the lift doors had opened, it was only polite to knock. 

“Jon?” she called softly as she slipped in and closed the door behind her. It was unusual that the lab was dimly lit and the main work area was empty. The engineer himself was standing in a corner studying a trio of computer displays.

“Donna,” he replied without turning. Tapping a finger on his lips, he nodded and began typing as he spoke. “What do you need, love?”

Shaking her head, Donna planted her hands on her hips. When he got lost in his work, Jon was the worst at keeping track of time. “It’s 5:30. Time to put that all away.”

“Oh!” He glanced over his shoulder at her with a guilty look. “I’ve got to finish these notes. Won’t take but a minute.” Turning back to his work, he continued to type whilst Donna meandered around the chamber, poking at bits and peering at bobbles. As soon as he was done, he punched the “off” buttons of the monitors and they faded to black. “Sorry. We’re setting up the lab for the new project, but I don’t think we’ve selected the right harness for the main chamber. I mean, it’ll do for a start, but if we have to move it too much, the linkages will…” He trailed off as he caught sight of Donna rolling her eyes at him. “Oh, I’m sorry. Too much work?”

“It’s the weekend. Save it for Monday, nerd boy,” she grinned. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Yes, let’s.” He began rolling his sleeves down. “Fancy catching dinner at the Grey Hare? It’s not too far out of the way on the route to your house.”

“Oh, no!” Donna folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. “We’re going to Marie’s.” It was quite obvious from the way he ducked his head that he’d hoped a posh restaurant would tempt her to skip pub night. “No excuses this time.”

“Donna,” he sighed. “You know I can’t. It’s too -”

“Too dangerous!” snapped Donna. “Yeah, I know. You’re a broken record, you are, and I told you each time that you know you’re not. No, your control isn’t perfect, but it doesn’t have to be.” She stepped up to him and poked him in the chest. “You don’t want to go because you’re afraid of talking to people.”

“That’s not true,” he protested, though he spun away to fiddle with putting away some tools left out on the workbench. “I… I’d be perfectly comfortable if I didn’t have to be constantly monitoring myself. I mean, it’s one thing to practise with you in a quiet room, but in a noisy crowd and all the distractions, and the beer’s only going to make it worse…”

Jon’s babble only served to convince Donna that her suspicions yet again were right, that he was hiding behind his powers. As she drew in breath to argue him out of it, like she had attempted earlier, a much better plan reared its devious little head and she pursed her lips to conceal her smile. 

“I think!” she crowed over his litany of excuses, which was effective in grabbing his startled attention and shutting his mouth with a _pop!_ “I think,” she continued in a normal volume, her attitude calm and reasonable and completely unusual for herself as she walked forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “you haven’t really appreciated how far you’ve come in the last few weeks. But I can show you, if you’ll let me, and I promise, if I’m wrong, then you’re excused from pub night for the next month. But if I’m right, then you are coming with me to Marie’s tonight.” Pulling back, she eyed him with confidence as she crossed her arms.

Jon looked her up and down, his fingers twitching. “What’s the catch?” he drawled in a sing-song voice, the corner of his mouth curling ever so slightly. He was quite aware of Donna’s clever games and knew better than to agree without asking for all the rules.

“No catch, Ears. Just what I said. Let me prove that you have the control you need.” She dared him with a coy smirk in her deep blue eyes.

“Honest?”

“Yeah. No tricks.”

Jon’s answer was hesitant. “Ohhh….kay.”

The moment that he pronounced the second syllable, Donna grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down to her, smothering his lips with hers. Before he could pull away, she held his head fast in place with her other hand, entangling her fingers in his hair. Pressing her body into him, she tried to prise his lips apart with her tongue, but by this time, he was adamant in extricating himself from her grasp, trying to slip out without hurting her with too much force. Though she knew she wouldn’t succeed, she clearly communicated her intent by fumbling at the buttons of his shirt and managed to open the top two before he finally pushed her away.

“Donna!” he panted as he stumbled back. “What are you -? We… we can’t!”

“Oh, yes, we can! And we will.” Stepping forward, she pushed his collar aside and tenderly traced his prominent clavicle with a fingertip, licking her lips as she watched its path. “You agreed.”

“This… this isn’t what I meant! I mean, I didn’t mean this! I mean...” he sputtered. “You know I can’t do this,” he finally declared.

In contrast to her usual in-your-face tactics, Donna crossed her arms and settled into a firm stance. “Yes, you can,” she stated, her voice soft but encouraging. “You know you can.”

“You promised we’d go at my pace.” A hint of anger flashed through Jon’s eyes, but Donna wasn’t fazed.

“This _is_ your pace,” she replied with subtle encouragement. “You’re ready. You’re just scared to try.”

Jon sighed. “Donna, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You’re not going to. I know you won’t.” Her firm tone turned suddenly unsure. “Don’t you want to?”

Jon’s head lolled back on his neck, like he was too tired to continue fighting. “Oh, Donna, I want to,” he breathed. “I want you more than anything in the world. It’s been such torture, waiting and wanting.”

With a brush of her hand on his cheek, she coaxed his gaze down to her. “No more waiting, Jon.”

His eyes, dark with desire, flashed, and he stepped past her.

“Jon! Where are…?” She broke off as Jon leapt across the chamber, landing lightly at the door. He flipped the switch to turn on the hazard light outside the lab, then, gazing at Donna as his tongue traced his upper lip, he locked the door and pressed his palm against the surface above the locking mechanism.

“This will keep out the interruptions,” he murmured, nodding at the door handle.

“What did you do?” Donna asked.

“Jammed the lock.” He strode slowly toward her, his lips parted and his heavy breath quite audible. Stopping just beyond her reach, he murmured, “This isn’t how I pictured it would be. Not here, in a cold lab. I wanted candles and scented satin sheets. I wanted it to be magical for you.”

“This _is_ magical,” she assured him, her blue eyes shining in the dimmed lab lights. “Everything about this place is so you. Come here.” She grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him down again, but this time he was ready and held fast. Encircling her hand with his, he unhooked her fingers from the cloth and stepped to her, then, caressing her cheek with warm fingertips, he kissed her lightly, tasting her lips before parting them with his tongue. He took her in his arms and she found herself smashed against him, body to body, as he explored her mouth, nipping hungrily at her lips and tangling his tongue with hers. 

Pulling back just a bit, he dove to nibble her ear and trail kisses down her neck. “Oh, Donna!” he moaned against her. Throwing her head back with a heavy breath, she wove her fingers into his hair and nudged his head to go lower still, but he seemed quite happy where he was, tasting every inch of her creamy skin. A hand wandered down from her shoulder to cup a breast, stopping to caress the outer swell. She could feel his hesitation in the light brush of his fingertips.

Leaning forward, she traced the edges and folds of his ear with her tongue, encouraging him to pause and enjoy as she began to work open the buttons of his shirt. Pulling his shirttails out of their tuck, she slid the shirt off his shoulders and leant back to observe her work.

The sight of his strong, taut muscles stunned her, and her mouth dropped open as she gaped. Jon had always appeared thin and slight and a little awkward, but his customary jumpers and shirts, which seemed to hang a bit loosely on his frame, apparently concealed a powerful, toned body. Donna snapped her mouth shut to gulp back a hungry groan.

Jon immediately coloured and crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to hide himself. “This… this isn’t me. I shouldn’t look like this. It’s all because of… of…” he stammered.

“That’s bloody nonsense,” Donna objected as she prised his arms open, trying hard to not drool. “This is all you. You’re a prime. That’s who you are.” She ran her hand through the dusting of soft brown hair on his chest and over his smooth stomach, delighting in his trembling response. “And let me tell you,” she growled, “you are _prime_.”

Pulling him down to her, she held him fast, nuzzling at his neck as her other hand ranged over his torso, then down his back to grasp his bum and clutch him to her. He gasped as his hard cock, tenting the front of his trousers, pressed against her belly. As she brought her hand around to rub down his length through the fabric, he shuddered against her, then began pulling the hem of her blouse out of the waist of her skirt, his fingers frantically grasping at the elusive light silk. 

As soon at the blouse was free, Jon pulled it off over her head, then, pressing her against the counter behind her, dove for her breasts, impatiently pushing aside her lacy bra to take her nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking to bring it to a peak. “Oh, Jon, yes,” she breathed, arching her back to encourage more. Reaching around to unclasp the bra, he then took her other breast in hand to mimic the ministrations of his tongue. His free hand roamed southward, slipping under her skirt and up the smooth skin between her thighs, then under her knickers and into her folds. She gasped as he found her arousal and her knees nearly buckled as he circled it with a deft finger.

Biting her lip to try to stifle her rhythmic cries, her eyes suddenly popped open. “Jon… Jon…” she gasped, finding it difficult to speak. “Are you… Are you _vibrating?_ ” She glanced down to see him peering up at her, his eyes dark with sensual mischief.

“One of the few perks of the job. I admit I’ve never had the chance to try it out, but I can give you as little or _as much_ as you want.” In time with the emphasis of his words, the buzz of his hand between her legs crescendoed and she cried out, her knees finally giving way.

“Got you,” he breathed as he caught her. “Can’t let you fall like that.”

Tossing aside her bra, Donna patted the counter behind her. “Lemme up.”

“No, no. I’ve a better plan.” Grabbing a small box from the counter, he stepped back to the center of the room and beckoned her with a finger and a seductive smirk, glancing at her skirt with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Unzipping it, she let it fall to the ground, then slipped her knickers down and let them fall, too.

Unable to take his eyes off her, he panted as he watched her approach, his eyes tracing a curvy path across her breasts, down her torso, and around and between her legs. “Oh, Donna, you are a goddess,” he breathed as the front of his trousers twitched. Then his face fell. “But I don’t have a condom.”

Donna stared at him. “You don’t? Why the bloody hell not? We’ve been together for months now.”

“Why would I? I wasn’t supposed to… you know… do this.” His embarrassment in talking about making love stood in stark contrast to his bare torso and obvious erection, and Donna had to stifle a giggle. Sweeping a hand through her hair, she settled into a sultry pose and had the satisfaction of observing Jon shiver in response.

“Well,” she drawled, “I’m hardly going to stop now. But you’d better have one next time.” It was hardly a threat; _she_ was certainly going to start carrying them regularly. She smiled. “So, what is this great plan of yours? Cement floor here looks cold.”

He responded by holding the box up in front of him and pressing a button on it. Machinery overhead whirred and one of the assembly harnesses swung across the room on a ceiling track, stopping just between the two of them. It was a loop of leather depending from two thick metal chains, something like a child’s swing except perfectly sized for Donna to sit in. Running a hand across the shining surface, he held it steady for her. “Your seat, my love,” he offered, his voice husky. Sitting down, she shimmied her bottom to test its strength and adjust herself comfortably. It was rather low, but it would do.

“What do you think?” he asked as he moved around her to the front. Glancing up at him, she reached forward to grasp the bulge in front of her. Jon gasped, his hips jerking toward her. Hooking his waistband, she pulled him to her and worked off his trousers and underpants, letting them pool around his ankles. As he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, she leant forward and took him into her mouth. 

With an inarticulate cry, Jon grabbed at the harness’ chains, the remote control falling from his hand and clattering on the floor. He hung on to steady himself as she ran her tongue over his engorged head, lapping at the salty droplets oozing from the tip. Tangling a shaky hand in her coppery hair, he guided her up and down his shaft, trembling as he restrained himself from pumping her mouth. One of Donna’s hands crept up his thigh as she worked, fingering his balls lightly to elicit a low moan, then coming to rest just above his groin. She could feel his muscles tensing and jerking as she brought him closer and closer to his climax.

“No,” he growled through clenched teeth and stumbled back, away from her. “I want you, Donna.” Dropping down, he fumbled for the remote control. As soon as he had it in hand, he thumbed a button as he hopped back to his feet. Donna found herself rising into the air, and when her feet no longer touched the ground, she grabbed at the sides of the harness for stability.

“Handy contraption. Can I get one at home?”

“I think we just might.” Releasing the remote button, Jon dropped the control box back on the floor and moved in front of Donna, parting her legs with his hips. “Now, where was I? Oh yes…” And suddenly, he was all over her, kissing and licking her from mouth to ear and down her neck whilst a hand kneaded her breast, fingers buzzing, tweaking her nipple and sending shots of pleasure to her groin. His other warm hand quested down her back exploring her soft skin, finally grasping her bottom to swing her to him, his hips flexing to probe between her thighs with his cock, the tip nudging her entrance.

“Oh, please, Jon, please,” she cried, curling her hips forward to encourage him and wrapping her legs around him. 

“Are you sure?” he teased. “Are you sure that’s what you want? Because…” And with a twitch of his hips, the tip of his cock pushed against her clit. Their backs arched as they cried in unison, the pleasured shock of his vibration taking him as much by surprise as her, and he began swirling his hips to massage her, urging her on.

Donna clawed at the harness chain, her knuckles white, as her whole body tensed. “Oh, Jon, I’m gonna…” she crowed to the room.

“Not… yet…” he hissed, and he shifted, pushing into her gently, asking her permission one last time with a dark, urgent flash in his eyes. At her gasping nod, he drove in, burying himself as she clutched him into her with her legs. “Nnnh!” he groaned, folding his arms around her. As he began to move, thrusting slowly and deep, his thrumming building up a sweet pressure within her, he snuck one hand between them and found her center with one long, clever finger. Just the brush of his fingertip, the vibrations from inside and out, sent her over the edge, and she reared back, convulsively clutching the harness as she screamed her orgasm into the echoing chamber.

Pausing to watch her glory, Jon’s breath stuttered in his chest as he caressed her shoulder and breast. Then, unable to hold himself back any longer, he collected her to himself and, slipping his hands under her bottom and burying his face in her hair, began thrusting, his rhythm disintegrating in a matter of seconds as he erupted into her, muffling his gasping cries against her shoulder. Clutching her close, he nipped at her neck as his body spasmed.

They clung to each other, reveling in the afterglow and their musky warmth, and Jon nuzzled Donna’s cheek. She could hear a low, contented purring, strange yet oddly comforting. “Are you…?” she murmured, pulling back a bit to look at him.

His eyes closed, Jon looked utterly peaceful, and he brushed his cheek along her shoulder. “Yes, I’m humming. It’s okay,” he reassured her. “It’s like… it’s like smiling or frowning, just an expression, but with my sonics. I normally don’t let myself, but oh, this…” His breathy sigh trailed off. 

Donna laid her cheek against his again and listened to him as she relaxed in his embrace. “You’re like a big kitten,” she mumbled, and he twitched with soft laughter. “I think I’ve made my point,” she teased.

Pulling back, he ran his tongue over his lips as he surveyed her lips and her chest. “I’m not willing to concede yet. I think we need a lot more experimentation and data collection.”

She swatted him lightly on the bum. “Saucy boy! Some other time, maybe, but tonight, we had a deal, Slim.”

Sighing, he conceded her point with a shrug. “I suppose we did. Come on.” With a good-natured grin, he slipped his hands under her thighs and lifted her easily from the harness. As she clung to him, he walked them to the counter and sat her upon it, grinning at her complaint that it was too cold before withdrawing from her. He then pulled a couple of towels from a nearby cabinet and tossed one to her. 

As they cleaned up and got dressed, Jon seemed to retreat into himself, staring off into a far corner as he mechanically buttoned up his shirt and tucked the tails into his trousers. Donna came up behind him and laid a warm hand on his back. “Are you all right?”

“Oh, more than all right.” He turned toward her, and his eyes were shining. “I feel like a new man, like the great chains on my wrists and ankles have suddenly fallen away and I can run again. How did you figure out I was safe?”

“I didn’t,” she admitted without a hint of shame. “I just knew you wouldn’t ever hurt anyone, me especially. You never have, you know, with your powers. You’ve just let your fear of what might happen run away with you.”

He drew in a sharp breath to protest, but Donna knew he would and she cut off whatever it was he was going to say with a quick, deep kiss on tiptoes. “There now, that’s done,” she teased as she dropped back down. “Yes, you’ve still work ahead of you. That’s never been a question. But you’ve also got your life to live, with me, so put a sock in it and just do it.”

For a moment, Jon stared at her as if he was about to cry, then he broke into the shyest, most adoring grin Donna had ever seen. “I don’t know how I managed to get so lucky. I don’t deserve you at all.” He pulled her into his arms and she stood listening to his hum, its timbre different, somehow warm and protective.

Donna didn’t allow it to last long. “No, you don’t,” she scolded, and he tensed against her. “Maybe if there was a pint and some chips in front of me, you might.”

With a laugh, he stepped back and bowed to her. “I keep my promises.” With a light leap, he crossed the room to turn off the hazard light and unjam the lock, then, turning to Donna who had come up behind him, he offered her his arm. “Will you accompany me to Marie’s, _ma bella_ Donna?”

“Certainly, Doctor Smith,” she replied, gazing at him with a proud and contented smile as she hooked her hand on his elbow. Pulling open the door, he held it for her and together, they set forth to join their friends.


End file.
